Turkey national women's ice hockey team
27 - 0 (Miercurea-Ciuc, Romania; March 27, 2007) | Largest win = | Largest loss = 27 - 0 (Miercurea-Ciuc, Romania; March 27, 2007) | World champ apps = | World champ first = | World champ best = | Regional name = | Regional cup apps = | Regional cup first = | Regional cup best = | Olympic apps = | Olympic first = | Olympic medals = | Record = }} The Turkish women's national ice hockey team, established in late 2006, is controlled by the Turkish Ice Hockey Federation (Türkiye Buz Hokeyi Federasyonu, TBHF). The team made its first appearance at the 2007 Women's World Championships Division IV tournament held between March 26 through April 1 in Miercurea Ciuc, Romania. Women's ice hockey sport in Turkey began in 2005 with the forming of women's clubs in Ankara. The first official competitions were a cup and a tournament held in 2006.[http://hurarsiv.hurriyet.com.tr/goster/haber.aspx?id=5560389&tarih=2006-12-06 Newspaper Hürriyet December 6, 2006] The first women's ice hockey league started on February 17, 2007 with the participation of 6 teams from Ankara and one team from Kocaeli.[http://www.sendeyolla.com/medyadetay.aspx?&tid=2&cid=35&id=42016 Newspaper Hürriyet February 18, 2007] The national team was selected following national team camps. The team coach is Canadian Clive R. Tolley from Moose Jaw, Saskatchewan, who has assumed the head coach duties for the Turkish senior men's, juniors' (under 20) and espoir (under 18) teams for 4 years term with a trial period of January-June 2007.AjansSpor Team members Team members selected to take part at the 2008 World Championship.International Ice Hockey federation official website Goaltenders * 1 - Emine Özer (ODTÜ) * 19 - Didem Güran (Kocaeli BB Kağıtspor) * 20 - Berfu Merve Bolulu(ANKA Spor Kulübü) Defence * 6 - Tutku Demir (Ankara Milenyum) * 8 - Sinem Yalçındağ (Ankara Polis Akademisi) * 10 - Sinem Doğu, (Başkent Yıldızları) * 14 - Nilay Günay (Anka) * 21 - Tuba Koçak (Ankara Polis Akademisi) * 23 - Ozlem Yerebakan (Başkent Yıldızları) * 24 - Makbule Atalı (Kocaeli BB Kağıtspor) Forwards * 3 - Ayşe Nazar Çoban (ODTÜ) * 4 - İrem Bener (Ankara Milenyum) * 5 - Zeynep Yavuzarslan (Başkent Yıldızları) * 7 - Mefaret Veziroğlu (Ankara Polis Akademisi) * 9 - Yeliz Yüksel (Ankara Polis Akademisi) * 11 - İrem Ayan (Ankara Polis Akademisi) * 13 - Nazlı Karabük (Ankara Milenyum) * 15 - Elif Yılmaz (Truva Paten) * 17 - Tuba Dokur (Kocaeli BB Kağıtspor) * 22 - Elif Ulaş Captain (Ankara Milenyum) 2007 World Women's Championship Turkish squad made its international debut at the World Championship held in Miercurea Ciuc, Romania between March 26 through April 1, playing in the Division IV, which got together from the teams of Romania, Estonia, New Zealand, Iceland and Croatia besides of Turkey. The women's team played its first match against the host team Romania and was defeated by 27-0 (7-0, 11-0, 9-0).News March 27, 2007 Turkish women lost their second match to Estonia with 1-14 (0-6, 0-5, 1-3),AjansSpor March 27, 2007 27-0 *Largest victory: none *Largest defeat: March 27, 2007: Women's World Ice Hockey Championships, Division IV in Miercurea Ciuc, Romania. 27-0 See also * Turkey men's national ice hockey team * Turkish Ice Hockey Federation References Category:Ice hockey in Turkey Category:Women's national ice hockey teams